


Her Father's Eyes

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella and Kit have one more child ; a daughter who looks exactly like her father.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Father's Eyes

Both Kit and Ella had thought that after their four children, that would be it. But then, after Isabel had turned seven, Ella found out that she was with child again. At first she and Kit had been overjoyed, but soon enough they were filled with concern.   
They were already busy enough as it was with the children they had, and since there had been a few complications with Ella's last pregnancy, perhaps this one would not end up very well. 

Still, they embraced the news with joy, as did the children. And Kit made sure that his wife was taken care of every single moment of every single day. He did not want anything happening to the love of his life, or his unborn child.

And soon the time for the birth came. Fortunately for both Ella and Kit, the pregnancy had not been one with complications. The only issue they had faced was the fact that this baby was quite the kicker, far more than any of their other children. But they loved the baby all the same, and could not wait to meet him, or her.

It turned out that the little baby was a girl. And as Ella watched her, holding the child in her hands, she realized how much she looked like Kit. Her eyes were bright blue, her small strands of hair were dark brown, and her face looked so much like his, only more gentle and feminine. 

Kit, however, was determined that the baby had Ella's face. Ella knew it was because he wanted to believe that all his children had only gained features from their mother. For, as he put it, she was the beautiful one of the two. Both inside and out. But Ella knew very well that this was not the case. 

She held the child in her arms, humming softly as Kit laid next to her on the bed, his arm wrapped around her, his eyes on their child. She was sleeping peacefully.

"It seems that her feisty temper is gone", Kit said, referring to her kicking during the pregnancy.

"Perhaps she's just waiting to show us what she's made of", Ella said gently, kissing the top of their daughter's head. "What do you think we should name her?"

"I'm not sure", Kit admitted. "We could name her Ella?"

"That's sweet, darling, but no, she looks too much like her father for that", Ella murmured softly.

"My name is already taken by our son, and besides, I don't think she'd appreciate it in her later years", Kit smirked, making Ella laugh.

"Oh, I know. But... how about Olivia?" Ella asked. 

Kit thought of it for a moment. "She looks like Olivia", he concluded, kissing his wife's cheek. "Well done. You were very strong today, my love. Like you always are."

"You didn't do so bad yourself", Ella said gently. She turned her eyes to the doorway, where, as she expected, their four children were hiding, eager to see their baby sister. "Come on in!"

"It's a girl!" Isabel smirked as she saw the baby. "I told you", she shoved Marcus playfully, who merely rolled his eyes. The four of them gathered around their sister and parents, and all of the sudden all of the bickering stopped. 

And Ella knew that this was one of the rare moments in their lives when the whole family was together, completely happy and at peace. And she knew that it was moments like these that she'd treasure the most until the end of her days.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay :) I originally planned for Ella and Kit to only have four children, but since this was requested, I don't see any harm in adding a fifth!


End file.
